Totally Manipulative
Totally Manipulative '''(also known as '''Anorexia) was a Featherweight robot built by Team Mad Overlord that competed at the 2004 NPC Charity Open. It was a four-wheeled, silver, and white robot armed with a lifting arm. Totally Manipulative was poorly driven however, and this caused it to do poorly in the competition, as it failed to win even a single fight. Team Mad Overlord also entered the much more successful Totally Offensive into the same competition, as well as Middleweight Double Trouble into Season 5.0, which performed just as poorly. After the NPC Charity Open, Totally Manipulative competed at the ComBots hosted, 2004 RFL Nationals, where it also lost all of its fights. Following this Totally Manipulative was retired, in favor of upgrading, and refining Totally Offensive. Robot History NPC Charity Open The Featherweight class of the NPC Charity Open was quite strange for a BattleBots event, as it was the only time in history that a BattleBots weight class has been run in a round robin format. This was necessary because despite 11 robots registering, only 5 wound up actually competing, Totally Manipulative's first opponent in the round robin was Morpheus. This fight started with Totally Manipulative darting out of its square, and getting under Morpheus several times, however it was unable to use its lifting arm each time. Following this Totally Manipulative, in a display of poor driving, charged lifter first into the wall where it got stuck causing the match to be paused to free it. Once the match resumed, Morpheus attempted to pin Totally Manipulative, but the later got away, and eventually took Morpheus to the Pulverizers. Morpheus got away, and both bots then charged at one another, before Morpheus got to Totally Manipulative's side, and started pushing it around. Following this Morpheus charged at Totally Manipulative again, however the later had a lower ground clearance, and Morpheus simply rude up on Totally Manipulative's lifter. Now underneath Morpheus, Totally Manipulative lifted it, but was unable to do anything, as Morpheus was so heavy that Totally Manipulative simply tipped forward whenever it lifted Morpheus, Eventually Totally Manipulative had to let Morpheus go, the later drove away, and Totally Manipulative gave chase, getting under Morpheus, and lifting it again. This time however, Morpheus slid off of Totally Manipulative's lifter, exposing its high ground clearance. This allowed Morpheus to get under Totally Manipulative, and slam it into the wall. Now with one minute left on the clock, both bots jockeyed for position for a bit before Morpheus shoved Totally Manipulative into the wall again. Totally Manipulative got away, and slammed into Morpheus, which returned the favor with an even more powerful slam, a shove, and another slam as the seconds ticked down. Totally Manipulative lost the resulting judges decision, and faced a rather interesting matchup next. Totally Manipulative's next fight in the round robin was against teammate Totally Offensive. It lost this fight as well, and was now up against Doom. This fight started with Doom rushing out of its square, and hitting an uneven floor seam with its hinged wedge. This popped it into the air, Doom recovered, and attempted to ram Totally Manipulative but just wound up ramming itself into the wall instead. Doom then got away from the wall before shunting Totally Manipulative twice, and following it up with a ram attack that flipped Totally Manipulative. Totally Manipulative self righted, but upon doing so it had become clear that the ram had done internal damage to both robots, as neither was now moving in a straight line. The robots then hobbled around the arena trying to launch an attack on the other, before Doom managed to scuttle its way to the arena wall, and get its wedge stuck there. Once Doom was freed, both machines continued limping around the arena trying to bump into each other, this continued until 20 seconds were left on the clock. At that point Totally Manipulative managed to get its first, and only lift in on Doom before it broke down completely. However Totally Manipulative could not be counted out, as there were less than 10 seconds left on the clock at this point, and the fight went to the judges, who went for Doom. Totally Manipulative's final opponent in the round robin was Puddle Jumper. This fight started with both bots coming out of their squares, Puddle Jumper than spun up, and flipped itself while spinning. Totally Manipulative then charged at Puddle Jumper, but missed, and when it finally did get ahold of Puddle Jumper, it couldn't do anything with it due to Puddle Jumpers design. Totally Manipulative then stopped in the middle of the arena, and Puddle Jumper got under it, and started turning, shoving it sideways. Totally Manipulative then got away, and and both bots charged at each other with Puddle Jumper bouncing off the lifter of Totally Manipulative, and right into the wall where it got stuck. Totally Manipulative then used its lifter to free Puddle Jumper before getting under it from the side, nearly taking the later to the wall. Puddle Jumper got away, and started spinning, however it stopped just as Totally Manipulative drove into it. Totally Manipulative however was unable to get ahold of it, and Puddle Jumper started spinning again. This time however it managed to get a solid hit in on Totally Manipulative, it followed this up by getting under Totally Manipulative, wedging its bladed wedge between the chassis, and lifter of Totally Manipulative, and slaming it into a deactivated Pulverizer. Following this Puddle Jumper got under Totally Manipulative again, and slammed it into the wall, before flipping itself again. After both bots got away from the wall, Puddle Jumper attempted to spin, however Totally Manipulative got under it, and attemted another lift nearly succeeding this time. Puddle Jumper then launched a final attack on Totally Manipulative as time wound down, slamming it into the wall, and delivering a very minor blow with its thwacking wedge, Puddle Jumper won the resulting judges decision, this meant that Totally Manipulative was eliminated from the competition without winning a single battle. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 0 *'Losses:' 4 Trivia *An earlier, weaponless version of Totally Manipulative (then known as Anorexia) competed in the Lazy Toad Robot Club & Grille, where it had much more success, had this version competed in the Charity Open, it likely would have done better as the lifter version never did very well in any of the events it appeared in. *Out of the five Featherweights that actually competed in the NPC Charity Open, Totally Manipulative, and its teammate Totally Offensive were the only two with an active weapon. Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots that could self-right Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Featherweight Robots Category:Robots from North Carolina